


(not) wrong

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: tastes like (a cherry bomb) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with some plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: it’s so wrong, johnny thinks, every time his eyes linger on mark and hyuck’s intertwined hands and it fills him with ugly, bitter-tasting jealousy.it’s wrong.that’s his little brother’sboyfriend, for christ’s sake.





	(not) wrong

johnny hates himself for it every day, every time he sees hyuck. because hyuck is- god, he’s everything, and everything he does makes johnny’s stomach swoop dangerously, hotly. he purses his heart-shaped lips and johnny is weak in the knees; he speaks in pretty honey tones and johnny yearns to hear more.

he wants to hear it _all_.

he wants donghyuck underneath him, moaning, whimpering his name, begging. johnny wants to run his hands over golden skin, grab and stroke soft flesh, bring hyuck to and over the edge, again and again.

press into him, fuck him senseless, until he’s gasping. keep going, until he’s screaming.

it’s so wrong, johnny thinks, every time his eyes linger on mark and hyuck’s intertwined hands and it fills him with ugly, bitter-tasting jealousy.

it’s wrong.

that’s his little brother’s _boyfriend_ , for christ’s sake.

 

“he’ll kill me if he finds out,” johnny groans.

the scene isn’t quite how he imagined. the setting is the same, in the cramped, dimly lit bedroom of his apartment. but _hyuck_ is over _him_ , straddling him, and grinding his ass down onto johnny’s hard length, bare skin sliding together with the aid of sweat, lube, and a little precome.

johnny always thought that given the opportunity, he would bruise hyuck’s hipbones with his grip, but he can’t even get his hands to settle, just strokes along donghyuck’s sides, pinches his cute brown nipples and grabs handfuls of that gorgeous, plump ass every so often.

and actually, johnny isn’t even completely sure how or when they got naked. one moment he was being surprised by a visit from a blessedly mark-less hyuck, the next they were pressed together, desperately pulling off each other's clothes.

hyuck giggles.

“he won’t find out,” he says decidedly. “even if he did, there’s no way he could ever beat you in a fight.” he deepens his circling thrusts, let’s johnny’s cock settle right there, in between his cheeks.

“you’ve clearly never seen mark angry,” johnny replies, freezing up when the head of his cock brushes over hyuck’s wet entrance. the boy had fingered himself open only minutes before, head leaned on johnny’s chest as he worked his own slick digits into his hole, moaning and gasping just how johnny had dreamed of. _better_ than those dreams.

“do you want…” johnny hesitates.

“mm, yeah,” donghyuck says, breathy as anything, high and sweet. without any further comment, he lifts up higher onto his knees, reaches back to help position johnny’s cock, then sinks down slowly. and fuck, he really is _everything_ , so tight and hot and _heavenly_ around johnny.

“oh shit. hyung,” hyuck gasps, struggling with taking it all. he stops about halfway down, eyes closed and biting hard on his lower lip. johnny brings up a hand and coaxes that cherry-red mouth open with a thumb, running it over the indentations hyuck’s teeth left.

“come on, you got it,” he says softly, encouraging, his other hand squeezing at one of hyuck’s perfect little love handles right above his hip. “doing so good, hyuckie.”

“fuck you,” hyuck says, voice strained as he carefully inches lower. his hands are resting on johnny’s abdomen now, for balance, sharp nails digging in. “i never have this problem with mark. how is your dick so much bigger than his?”

johnny rolls his eyes. “keep talking about my brother’s dick and we’re gonna have an issue,” he says, only half joking. he rests both hands on hyuck’s hips now, trying to keep his composure as he’s slowly surrounded by more and more of donghyuck’s clenching heat.

“fine,” hyuck huffs. he’s drops down that last bit, those last few centimeters, a high pitched whimper escaping at the movement, and now johnny is finally fully sheathed inside. “oh,” hyuck moans. he leans back, grabbing johnny’s thigh behind him. he wraps his other small hand around his cock, which had softened while he adjusted, strokes himself back to hardness and starts grinding in circles, trying to get johnny’s cock to touch that one spot inside of him.

johnny watches him for a few moments, in utter awe. hyuck looks so good like this, atop johnny, hair a tousled mess, tan skin glowing, head thrown back to show off a beautiful freckled neck. johnny feels a strong urge to bite along it, but he knows he can’t, because it would get them caught easily, so he settles for leaning up for a quick kiss, one of few, because so far kissing doesn't seem to be hyuck's thing; at least, not with johnny.

a wave of hot shame rolls through him at yet another reminder that outside of this room, this moment, this night, donghyuck isn’t actually _his_ . hyuck begins moving his hips more intently, providing more friction, and johnny is so hard inside of hyuck, so deep. the energy in the room tastes different in johnny’s mouth now and his mind is racing, because _what the hell, he’s fucking his little brother’s boyfriend_.

and fuck, he doesn’t even _care_.

though, hyuck doesn’t seem to either, lost in sensations as he really starts to ride johnny. sweat rolls down his face and body, dripping along his sweet curves. johnny wants to ruin him. he wants hyuck to forget that he doesn't belong to him.

he’s everything, johnny thinks, when more _goddamn_ honey-toned moans begin falling out from between those _fucking_ heart-shaped lips.

he’s everything, he thinks, when he finds footing on the mattress and thrusts up hard into the younger boy, hitting something inside that makes hyuck yelp and squeeze his fingers around his cock almost frantically. hyuck’s eyes find johnny’s, wide and brown and sparkling.

he’s everything, johnny thinks, when he decides, fuck it. this may be his only chance, and he’s going to make the most of it. and that includes pushing hyuck off and down onto his back. it includes throwing hyuck’s legs wide open and shoving his cock back in, leaning in to swallow hyuck’s surprised cry. it includes giving hyuck everything he has with each thrust, dragging them out as he holds him down by the hips, making hyuck feel every inch of him and more, then fucking up into him faster and faster, until it seems neither of them can breathe.

“fuck, this is so wrong,” johnny can’t help but mutter, mouth now pressed open and wet behind donghyuck’s ear. he’s going to come soon, can feel it building up hot in his gut. just the thought of coming inside hyuck’s ass, bare as he is, leaving part of himself there, brings him closer.

“no,” hyuck chokes out. johnny stops immediately at the word, but hyuck wraps his legs around and forces him to continue his movements. “we’re fine. we’re good. not wrong,” hyuck says firmly, and johnny lets himself believe it, just for now. just long enough so he doesn’t feel _too_ guilty, when he strokes his younger brother’s gorgeous little boyfriend to completion.

hyuck tightens up everywhere, under and around johnny, eyes rolling up as he releases in spurts onto his abdomen. johnny curses. he keeps going as hyuck comes down, until the younger’s hands start pushing him away weakly, tears building up in hyuck’s eyes as he’s overstimulated by johnny’s cock still sliding in and out.

“hyunnngg,” he whines. “ _please_.”

it’s almost unreal how good it feels when johnny comes, spilling his seed deep inside hyuck, holding him close, shaking.

it’s everything.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [turn time back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069014) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
